List of Chaos Abilities
This list is here for reference of the various chaos abilities. They have been broken up into tiers based on strength. Tier 1 Chaos Abilities These are the most basic chaos moves. Any entrokinesis can use these. 1. Chaos Spear - Basic chaos attack 2. Chaos Ball - Basic ball of chaos 3. Chaos Rock - A rock formed of Chaos energy 4. Chaos Control - Slows down time Tier 2 Chaos Abilities These are the next step up from the weakest. They are used by almost every entrokinetic. 1. Chaos Lance - A powered up version of Chaos Spear 2. Chaos Sphere - A powered up version of Chaos Rock 3. Chaos Bomb - An explosion of Chaos Energy 4. Chaos Water - Water made up of Chaos Energy Tier 3 Chaos Abilities These are even more powerful than the previous ones. Most entrokinetics can use these. 1. Chaos Blast - Omni-directional Chaos attack 2. Chaos Slash - A slash of Chaos Energy 3. Chaos Fire - Fire made from Chaos 4. Chaos Tide - Powered up version of Chaos Water Tier 4 Chaos Abilities These are quite powerful. Only an average amount of entrokinetics learn these. 1. Chaos Arrow - An arrow of Chaos 2. Chaos Bolt - A bolt of Chaos Energy 3. Chaos Burst - Burst of Chaos Energy 4. Chaos Wind - Wind made of Chaos Tier 5 Chaos Abilities This is the highest class a normal entrokinetic can reach. These moves are only taught to the best students of the school. 1. Chaos Explosion - An explosion of chaos energy that centers around the user and effects a wide radius. 2. Chaos Fist - A punch infused with Chaos Energy 3. Chaos Bang - A powered up version of Chaos Bomb 4. Chaos Form - A form which increases the user's Chaos Form 5. Chaos Unity - Chaos Fire + Chaos Water + Chaos Rock + Chaos Wind + Chaos Control Tier 6 Chaos Abilities These abilities, and the the tiers that follow, are only usable in Chaos Form. These are the weakest of the moves a Chaos Form mobian can use. 1. Chaos Boulder - A large rock of Chaos Energy 2. Chaos Laser - A laser of Chaos 3. Chaos Elbow - An elbow infused with Chaos Energy 4. Chaos Whiplash - A whip-like attack done with pure chaos energy. Tier 7 Chaos Abilities These are stronger moves a Chaos Form mobian can use. 1. Chaos Summon - A creature or object of Chaos Energy is summoned 2. Chaos Nova - A powered up version of Chaos Fire 3. Chaos Rain - A powered up version of Chaos Water 4. Chaos Quake - A powered up version of Chaos Rock 5. Chaos Tornado - A powered up version of Chaos Wind 6. Chaos Super Unity - Chaos Nova + Chaos Rain + Chaos Quake + Chaos Tornado + Chaos Control Tier 8 Chaos Abilities These are some of the strongest moves a Chaos Form mobian can use. 1. Chaos Eruption - An eruption of Chaos Energy 2. Chaos Storm - A storm of Chaos Energy 3. Chaos Black Hole - A black hole that sucks things into close proximity, then explodes 4. Chaos 2 Form - A powered up version of the Chaos Form Tier 9 Chaos Abilities These are moves only a Chaos 2 Form mobian can use. 1. Chaos Comet Rain - Comets infused with Chaos Energy fall onto the battlefield 2. Chaos Supernova - A powered up version of Chaos Nova 3. Chaos Hyperrain - A powered up version of Chaos Rain 4. Chaos Gigaquake - A powered up version of Chaos Quake 5. Chaos Ultratornado - A powered up version of Chaos Tornado 6. Chaos Ultra Unity - Chaos Supernova + Chaos Hyperrain + Chaos Gigaquake + Chaos Ultratornado + Chaos Control 7. Chaos 3 Form - A powered up version of the Chaos 2 Form Tier 10 Chaos Abilities These are the strongest moves a Chaos 3 Form mobian can use. 1. Chaos Destruction - An extremely large explosion that can destroy almost anything 2. True Chaos Control - An immensely powered up version of Chaos Control 3. Chaos Karma - Any damage the user as taken is inflicted on the opponent (i.e. user has a limb cut off and cuts, the opponent takes the same damage, limb gets cut off and they get the same exact cuts) 4. Chaos God Form - An immensely powered up version of the Chaos 3 Form Final Tier Chaos Abilities You must be in Chaos God Form to use these. 1. Chaos Shatter - A move that can bypass the 'unbreakable' status and shatter anything used on. Has a 30% chance to work. (This limitation exists to prevent it from being OP as Hell) 2. Chaos Crash - A giant comet of Chaos Energy is thrown from space onto the battlefield 3. Divine Supernova - An extremely powered up version of Chaos Supernova 4. Divine Hyperrain - An extremely powered up version of Chaos Hyperrain 5. Divine Karma - Any damage the opponent has ever inflicted is inflicted on them. (i.e. slaying an entire civilization, the amount of damage that has caused adds up and is inflicted on the enemy.) 6. Divine Gigaquake - An extremely powered up version of Chaos Gigaquake 7. Divine Ultratornado - An extremely powered up version of Chaos Ultratornado 8. Final Unity - Divine Supernova + Divine Hyperrain + Divine Gigaquake + Divine Ultratornado + True Chaos Control 9. Chaos Finale - A beam of Chaos Energy so powerful it can tear through reality and break physics. 10. Divine Chaos Blast- An omni-directional blast of unparaelled power, entire timelines will crumble beneath the power of this attack. However, it is an ultimate last resort because it just about kills the user when it's used to full effect. Category:Reference Category:Inspiration Category:Lists